Celestials
The Celestials are ancient humaniod god-like beings with immense power and strength. These beings were present long before the Dark Elves and Asgard and at one time the beings wielded the power of the Infinity Stones. History ''Guardians of the Galaxy A severed Celestial head was used as a mining colony on Knowhere where the Collector ran his museum. When the Guardians deliver The Orb to the Collector, the eccentric Collector showed them a recording on the history of the Infinity Stones, which depicted the Celestials as the Stones' original owners. The recording also showed a Celestial using the Stone inside the Orb to wipe out an alien race. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 We discover that the Celestials are primordial beings of unknown origin. They begin as neural tissue (i.e. a brain) and can manipulate matter around themselves to create much larger and durable forms. Ego began his own existence as a planet and eventually created a separate avatar to imitate what he imagined 'life' to look like in order to interact with other beings across the universe. It is unclear whether all "original" Celestials similarly began their lives as planets, although the sheer size of Knowhere (the severed head of a long-dead Celestial) suggests that they are usually massive. It is also unknown how many Celestials currently exist since it is speculated that Ego was alive for millions of years and mated with countless species before he was able to produce a single Celestial offspring, Peter Quill. Whether or not any of the other Celestials mated to produce viable offspring remains to be seen. Known Celestials *Eson *Knowhere *Ego *Peter Quill (Terran-Celestial hybrid) Powers and Abilities In [[Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2]], Ego (and later Peter Quill) displays the ability to manipulate energy and matter to an uncanny degree. By siphoning energy from his sole Celestial 'spawn', Peter Quill, Ego is able to manipulate his own matter across the entire universe. As evidenced both by Peter Quill's ability to wield an Infinity Stone in ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' and his fight with his father in ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'', Celestials can sustain a considerable amount of damage before being weakened. In fact, so long as their life force (the 'Light') remains unharmed, they are considered immortal beings. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (First appearance) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * In the hologram shown at the Collector Museum, Eson the Searcher is the Celestial shown. * James Gunn has stated that the Celestial wielding the Infinity Stone "was supplementing it's power through the use of the Infinity Gem, it wasn't necessarily being powered by it," while further stating; "Yeah, Celestials are very powerful. But then they were also supplementing their power with Infinity Stones."Interview: James Gunn on Guardians of the Galaxy Deleted Scenes, Lost Moments and Beyond * In the comics, The Celestials are one of the oldest entities in the Marvel Comics universe and created life and death along with the multiverse. Gallery Knowhere.png|Severed head of a Celestial, known as Knowhere. Knowhere I.jpg|Inside of the severed Celestial head. Celestial_Power_Stone.png|Eson the Searcher wielding the Power Stone. Power_Stone_Celestial.png|Eson the Searcher's Staff with the Power Stone in it. References Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Characters by species Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic entities Category:Cosmic beings Category:Celestials